Seeing the Truth behind the Lie
by immortelleLight
Summary: To Lie;to speak falsely or utter untruth knowingly,as with intent to deceive.Darkness momentarily hides away everyone who lies, as the truth is whispered into my head.In a blink,all is normal again.How am I able to see lies,you ask? Well,it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This story idea has been floating in my head for quite a while and so I decided to get it down. This is my first shot at a full length story; well it's not a one-shot, something I've been doing.  
>Hope you guys like it!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: 3 Years<p>

_It all happened so fast.  
>An ear-splitting scream echoed in the house. . .<br>Blood covered the ground . . .  
>A familiar voice, frantically telling me to run.<br>But I couldn't.  
>I stood there, my breathing filled the silence.<br>The voice started again; "Run! You have to run!"  
>The voice jolted me back to my senses.<br>I backed up against the wall and looked for possible ways to escape, the creature slowly reached for me. My eyes shut in fear as it grabbed me, its ice-cold death grip cut off the circulation in my arm._

_I screamed, struggled, tried to make some sort of attempt to get away. But as I stared into the creature's metallic silver eyes, all my fears became forgotten; my struggling stopped, my voice quietened down. The voice in the background started to fade away._  
>"Nothing's wrong, I'm safe",<em>I assured myself in my head as darkness filled my vision.<em>

"-kura! Sakura!" Someone whispered, nudging my arm.  
>Groggily, I sat up and opened my eyes, my vision slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room. The glare of my math teacher the first thing I see.<p>

I gulped.

"C-could you repeat the question?" I asked nervously, noticing how his frown deepens by the second. I risk a sideways glance at Tomoyo, her expression apologetic; I glance back at the teacher. Preparing to repeat the question; _more like yell it at me, _I thought, he started speaking.

"Well, miss Kinomoto, I sure hope it wasn't because of _me_ that you fell asleep."  
><em>Whoops. Actually it was,<em> I admit in my head. Maths seemed to go on _forever_, so I chose to look out the window instead. The red roses just outside looked more appealing than staring at my middle-aged math teacher. The roses seemed to trigger something in my head. They were just so vibrant; so red, just like blo-  
>"Now," the nasal voice of my teacher broke me out of my thoughts.<p>

_He must have a cold or maybe his voice is just naturally like that. . ._

"Could you please show the class how to-"  
>The rest of his words were drowned out by the bell, signaling the end of last period.<br>_Thank God! Saved by the bell._  
>I quickly stuff everything into my bag, hoping to get out before I'm noticed. I breath a quick "See you at lockers," to Tomoyo as I see the teacher head my way. I squeeze pass the other students as footsteps start to approach me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Where is she?<em> _Tomoyo_ _never takes this long._

I practically sprinted to my locker just to get away from Mr. Arithmat. Even his _name _sounds mathematical, which suits him being a math teacher and all.  
>I sigh as I lean on my locker, overhearing a couples' conversation a few lockers away.<br>"-can't go tonight, 'cause you have work?" the girl asks, brushing her side fringe away from her face, attempting to hide her disappointment. She grabs hold of his hand and intertwines her fingers with his.  
>"Yeah, I'm so sorry Mika," the guy; well her boyfriend I'm guessing, replies, her disappointment completely oblivious to him.<br>He continues, "My shift starts in half an hour, so I can't take you home."  
>Straight after those words leave his mouth, it happens.<p>

The guy is suddenly engulfed by darkness for a second, and the truth is revealed in my head:_  
>"God, she has to let go of my hand. Gotta meet Hanna in half an hour, she'll be pissed off if I'm late."<br>_I blink then he's back to normal. No darkness. Nothing._  
><em>Mika, the girl, reluctantly let go of his hand and sighs.  
>"Okay then, I'll see you on Sunday."<br>The guy gives her a quick peck on the lips, "Yeah, see ya," he says sadly as he begins to walk away.

I scoff inwardly, he actually almost looked sad. _Almost._  
><em>What a two-timer,<em> I thought, seeing a smirk paste itself on his face as he walks away from her.  
>"Jerk," I murmur quietly when he walks by me.<br>"What was that now?" I turn around, a pair of amethysts look into my eyes.  
>"Nothing," I shake my head; I was too absorbed by the couple to notice that Tomoyo had finally come, "What took you so long?"<br>Alarmed by my question; she quickly looks down, pretending to look at her watch for the time. Suspicious, I narrow my eyes.  
>"I had to uh, ask my music teacher something for a report I uh, have to do."<br>Darkness embraces her figure;

_"I can't tell her that Eriol just asked me out, I just can't. . . I don't know why she hates guys so much."_

I blink a couple of times in surprise, slightly taken aback. She thinks I _hate _guys? Well, I'm gonna have to admit that most of the male species are cheating bastards, with only like 0.00001% of them actually decent. Wait, that's over exaggerating _quite _a bit, but you get what I'm saying.

I search my head, trying to remember what he looked like.  
><em>Hmm, Eriol . . .ah, I remember now.<em>  
>I remember seeing him a few times, I think we have P.E and another class, I don't quite know which, together. Eriol Hiiragizawa had midnight blue hair with matching eyes, wore glasses; which made him look like a nerd or geek, but he was far from it.<p>

_Tomoyo had kept on squealing whenever "Number 3"; the basketball player, had shot in a ball, which had happened like five times already. I rolled my eyes; I wasn't even paying attention to the game, I don't even know which one "Number 3" was. I sighed, trying to read a magazine. I should've known it was a failed attempt since everyone was screaming so loud._

_I switched to playing games on my phone instead; trying to remember what had made me come along with Tomoyo in the first place. After what seemed like a year, the game finally finished._  
><em>"Hey, have you seen the lens cover of my video camera?" Tomoyo asked, she had been filming the game; more like filming her beloved Number 3.<em>  
><em>I shook my head, fully concentrating on my game.<em>  
><em>"Excuse me, is this yours?" a male voice asked. I heard Tomoyo gasp slightly, which made me look up.<em>  
><em>A guy, with midnight blue eyes; behind his glasses, and matching hair colour, offered the missing lens cover to Tomoyo. Printed on his basketball uniform was the number 3.<em>

So that's him_, I thought waiting for Tomoyo to react. When she did nothing, I nudged her subtly.  
>"Oh um, yeah it is. Thanks." She took the object from him quickly, failing to hide the pink tint forming on her face.<br>To save her I spoke; "That was a great game today. Let's go, Tomoyo."  
>Tomoyo nodded and rushed ahead, no doubt embarrassed by her reaction.<em>

_"Is she okay? Her face looked like it was heating up," a look of concern evident on his face._  
><em>"Yeah, she's fine. She was just so hyped up about the game."<em>

More like hyped up about seeing you play_, I mentally corrected myself.  
>With that, I followed after Tomoyo, moments later finding out his name: Eriol. <em>

He was a basketball star.

"Eriol asked you out." I state.  
>"W-what are you talking about?"<br>"Well, you're blushing right now; which you only do when _he _talks to you and also I'm psychic." I dodge the light playful slap Tomoyo was about to give me for the last reason.  
>"Why didn't you just tell me? I'm fine with you seeing him." I said genuinely, I actually mean it. On the few times I've seen him, he has never done anything wrong, or lied; I would know.<br>In other words; Eriol's part of the 0.00001%.

Tomoyo suddenly glomps me.  
>"Thank you, I always thought you just hated guys." She confessed.<br>I pat her back, and for a second I thought I saw blood stain my hands. I abruptly clutch my head, the dream I'd rather forget, flashes through my eyes.  
>"You okay?" Tomoyo watches me with worried eyes.<br>I nod slightly, hearing the ring of her cell phone.  
>"It's mom," she says quickly, a dark curtain conceals her;<br>_"It's Eriol! What should I do? Sakura looks like she has a headache; I better not answer it and help her instead."  
><em>"Answer it, Tomoyo. I'm fine," I smile in her direction. Grateful, Tomoyo nods and answers it, walking ahead towards her car. I follow her at a distance to give her privacy.

I'm used to seeing them now; the darkness. I'm used to seeing how easily it comes to people whenever they lie. I'm used to hearing the truth pass through my head.  
>It's been three years since I've been able to see lies.<br>Three years since the accident.  
>Three years since I last saw Syaoran.<p>

* * *

><p>Well. . . ? What do you think?<br>Was it good? Was it bad?

Please let me know through a review if you can.

If you guys think it's bad, then I think I'll probably discontinue it :/

I just want to thank all of you who have taken your time to read this :D

_AkumaAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, Chapter 2!  
>I'm going to continue this story since people who have reviewed liked it. So, I'm gonna try and update weekly.<br>I want to thank those who have left a review for Chapter 1, they were very appreciated. I hope you'll leave a review again !

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (I've been forgetting to do this for my one-shots and the chapter before *sweatdrop*)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: That one Fateful day<p>

_"Syaoran. . ?"  
>I take a step forward, not believing my eyes. I couldn't believe it; I was shocked, stunned. Feeling a strange wave of emotions fill me; I hastily take a few more steps forward but instantly halt when I see his figure stiffen, his back facing my way. I was only a few steps away from him; close enough to smell his fresh boyish scent, close enough to hear him breath.<em>

_Unconsciously, my hand starts to reach out to him; it had a mind of its own, my emotions slowly taking control of my actions; I was so close, but he suddenly muttered something which I didn't happen to catch. It was barely audible that I almost thought I had imagined it._

_"What?" I whisper out the word, the slight waver in my voice clearly obvious.  
><em>Where have you been for the past three years? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why haven't you called, sent an e-mail, a letter; anything?

_The questions haunting my mind for the past three years; swirled around my head, threatening to erupt.  
><em>  
>Why won't you turn around?<em> I desperately wanted to ask him. I longed to see his glossy chestnut-eyes; so expressive yet guarded at the same time.<em>

_"Run," he breathed. ". . . You have to run."  
>Before I knew what was happening, I had moved from my spot; he had shoved me in the other direction. It happened so fast, that his features appeared as a blur.<em>

_"Run!"_

My eyes shot open to the cloud white celling of my room.  
><em>What the hell was that? Psh, there's no way <em>he's _coming back; auntie Sonomi told me herself.  
><em>A pink Hello Kitty alarm clock beeps furiously, requesting my attention. Through half-lidded eyes, I stop the alarm. I frown, still pondering over the meaning behind the dream. My pondering however came with the promises of this morning's dream being etched into my mind. The date slowly sneaks into my peripheral vision. __

_May 9_, the bold font of my calendar read.

It was a week after the accident; when I'd woken up in hospital looking into my auntie's sleep deprived eyes. I shake off the memory and tuck it away in the back of my mind. Truthfully, it was not a day I'd like to remember. In fact, it was the one fateful day that changed my life.

I sit up from bed just as someone knocks on my door.  
>"Sakura? It's time for breakfast!" Tomoyo's melodic voice was muffled behind the door.<br>"Yeah, coming!" I say.  
>A gentle smile positions itself on my face as I look into a pale pink photo frame. Four smiling faces meet me; happy without a care in the world. An image of a man holding a woman and a young man close and a girl, in her early teens standing in the middle, filled the photo frame.<br>"Morning mom, dad," my focus shifts to the young man pulling bunny ears behind the 13 year old me, "and Touya."

It was when I found out that I had lost my family to a car accident.

As I walk into the dining room, Tomoyo's blissful expression caught my eyes.  
>"You have another meeting with <em>you-know-who<em> later after school today, don't you?" I tease. She stood up, her plate in hand, a faint blush tinting her face. Aunt Sonomi watches her in amusement.  
>"Yes, yes I do." she said clearly. Her eyes told me otherwise. They seemed to be panicking.<br>"So who is this '_you-know-who'_?" Aunt Sonomi interrupts, joining me.  
>"You know, just a friend." Tomoyo answers quickly, rushing out into the kitchen. She leaves as a dark cloud;<br>_" _'you-know-who'_ is Eriol. He's my boyfriend; since a week ago." _

I roll my eyes, _why can't she just tell her mom?_  
>Moments later, light steps climbed up the stairs and into her room. Aunt Sonomi chuckles; already knowing the truth. She doesn't need my ability; Tomoyo is just <em>that <em>easy to read. She gives me a knowing look as I sit down for breakfast.

"I can tell you know its _that_ day today," I nod, eating away, "and every year, you always ask me how it happened."  
>"I'm not doing that anymore."<br>I had memorized her story, word for word. In the years before, I would ask her how the accident happened, and every year I'm fed with the same story. Unusual as this sounds, I do not remember the accident at all. Blank. Like an empty page. I reach for the memory, and nothing's there. But whenever I try to conjure up the memory, the bloody dream resurfaces into my head.

Aunt Sonomi's eyebrow arches up in surprise as she waits for me to elaborate. When I made no move to, she walks over to me and gently pats my shoulder before heading into the kitchen with her finished plate. She knows where I'm going after school. She knows I'm going to the cemetery.

Memories of the funeral fill my head. I had already gotten over the shock of my ability, but there was one thing that disturbed me.

_"Aunt Sonomi," The funeral had already finished. I clutched a photo frame tight in my hands. "Was there really an accident?" The coffins were closed during the funeral, not allowing anyone to see inside. I had wondered why. I almost wouldn't have noticed Aunt Sonomi freeze for a millisecond if I wasn't watching her closely, waiting for her answer._

_"Of course there was Sakura, I wouldn't lie to you about this. Why would I do that?" I looked away from her. Feelings of guilt filled me then instantly went away when I glanced back at her._

_Her entire figure had turned black._

_That was not the only thing that shocked me; I heard nothing. I couldn't hear the truth. I waited a couple of minutes in hope of it being possibly delayed, but I still heard nothing._

I never asked that question again. Having that happen once was enough, it was the only time that had ever happened. Up to this day, I wonder what had actually happened to my family. I'm being kept from the truth, but I don't know why. I've asked Tomoyo, but the result was not what I wanted. She knew nothing; believed there was really an _accident_. _Aunt Sonomi must've kept it from her too. _

Sighing, _all this thinking is giving me a headache;_ I change into my Seijuu High uniform. It consists of a navy blue skirt; resting just above my knees, a button up white shirt, a black tie with the school emblem and a navy blazer.  
><em>Can't believe this is my last year already, <em>I pull up my knee length white socks and put on my black shoes. I grab my bag quickly; about to head out of my room, but stop momentarily._  
><em>  
>I look at the photo of my family one last time; wishing I was 13 years old again. <p>

* * *

><p>I feel like the chapters are too short.<br>What do you think? Does it need to be longer or is it fine the way it is?  
>Please tell me in a review if you can and thank you for reading!<p>

_Reviews make my day :)_

_AkumaAngel_


End file.
